<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Little Secret by Blossom_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316280">Their Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat'>Blossom_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had kept this secret for so long, but it looks like slowly, the cat is getting out of the bag. How does this affect the guild and what do they feel about the situation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've decided that this is going to be a bit like another one of my stories. I will do multiple guild members points of view and how they see Natsu and Lucy together. Hopefully, it won't be so similar it's like I'm writing the same story.</p>
<p>Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_Kana_</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes and took a gulp of her bottle of beer. She had been sitting on a table near Wakaba and Macao. Normally, she would be stuffing her face in alchohol but two people in particular gained her attention. Natsu and Lucy. She wanted to nudge the two older mages next to her but she was sure she was just drunk.</p>
<p>What were they doing exactly? Sitting together at a far away table, laughing away as if no one else were even there. Completely ignoring the world around them. Lucy just giggled at what Natsu had said- Natsu grinned widely at her smile and nudged her. Kana hummed quietly and observed closer. It was odd, they were acting a lot closer lately.</p>
<p>Of course they were always close, but Lucy would never allow Natsu to place his hand on her thigh...wait what? Her eyes widened when she noticed the large hand currently rested on her upper thigh, even squeezing it at some times. You could even noticed the blush on Lucy's face every time he did. Was Kana missing something? When was Lucy so comfortable with Natsu's intimate touches? Every time Natsu would even brush his hand against her own, she would freak out and go red from head to toe.</p>
<p>Kana watched as they laughed again and even had Happy laugh and join along with the conversation. To Kana, it looks like Happy didn't notice any change. He looked content with how they were acting so maybe Kana was just drunk off her ass. For the first time in a long time, she put down her drink and tried to sober up quickly. If she could, then maybe she could actually analyze them and not feel like passing out</p>
<p>The next thing Lucy did seemed to have sobered her up all too well. Lucy looked to her right and to her left and even behind her. She made contact with Kana but shrugged, thinking she was drunk. Kana inwardly chuckled- she must look the part. Lucy laid her head on Natsu's shoulder and smiled, she planted her hand on top of the one that was on her leg. Kana rubbed her eyes much like Juvia when she made that scarf for gray but the image didn't leave this time.</p>
<p>They are so discreet about it but obvious at the same time. How how how? When did this happen? Is it even happening? Kana wanted to laugh and cry from confusion. She shook her head and finally tried gaining attention from her table to Wakaba and Macao. Romeo was there at the time and noticed her, elbowing his father so that he noticed her as well. Macao raised a brow and looked around in confusion.</p>
<p>"What ya drunkard?" At this point, Wakaba's eyes was on her as well. Kana wanted to roll her eyes at his tone but just chose to ignore it entirely. She motioned her head behind him and watched as the group of three turned towards where to was looking. Macao and Wakaba let their mouths hang wide open as they saw the celestial mage and fire dragon slayer together. Romeo's eye twitched in discomfort.</p>
<p>"What the? Am I seeing what you all are seeing?" Wakaba asked in astonishment. Everyone around managed to nod slowly and watch and Natsu laid his head on her own head that was on his shoudler. Kana sighed.</p>
<p>"Oh Mavis I thought I was the only one." Macao rubbed his neck and turned to the brown haired woman. She just shook her head, telling him she had no idea where any if that came from. Romeo looked the most disturbed out of everyone. "You 'kay, Romeo?"</p>
<p>"I saw Natsu as this cool and powerful guy but I look at him now and all I see is a sap!" Kana would have been worried that Natsu heard them, but he was too engrossed with his blonde friend? To noticed anything around him. Wakaba and Macao laughed while Kana rubbed messed his hair up.</p>
<p>"One day you'll be just like him. But I honestly thought you would come first, never took the Salamander as the type to get a girlfriend." Wakaba laughed. The small fire mage scoffed and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Not gonna happen! I think becoming stronger is way cooler than having some girlfriend." Kana picked up her drink again and gulped the rest down. Nudging Romeo, she used the bottle in her hand to point to a certain blue haired dragon slayer smiling with a white cat.</p>
<p>"You look at her a lot." She stated bluntly. Romeo gasped and pushed Kana away from home with a blush. He crossed his arm childishly, gaining his father's attention. He must of not noticed Romeo's infatuation with Wendy. Wakaba even laughed along with Kana.</p>
<p>"Shut up you drunk. Like you know anything!" At this, the card mage busted out laughing.</p>
<p>"I know a hell of a lot more than you kid. Remember that."</p>
<p>"Ew, I don't want to know about that. Gross!" Romeo stuck his tongue out. Kana ignored this and turned back to Lucy and Natsu. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Of course it was a surprise at first but it was to be expected at some point. This is Natsu and Lucy were talking about. They've held feeling for each other since...what was it? Phantom lord she presumed.</p>
<p>"I'm happy, they're a good match," she turned to the three of them. "We should keep it a secret though, I think they want their privacy." She chuckled. Even if they were laying on each other in plain sight.</p>
<p>They all laughed.</p>
<p>_Levy_</p>
<p>Levy was busy looking for a new book at the local library. Of course she had read every book there but they just got a new shipment and she was so excited to read every one. She took a green book off the shelf and sat down in front of the window and opened it. She smiled to herself and skimmed through it before getting into it. It was a romance story.</p>
<p>That was Lucy's favorite genre besides adventure and horror, surprisingly. When Levy had heard that Lucy absolutely loved horror, it surprised her to say the least. A nice girl like that, into blood and guts and murder. She didn't even like to fight but she did love to read about people being killed. Levy chuckled to herself. Romance trumped them both.</p>
<p>That's when she saw something in the window. It was Natsu and Lucy of all people. She was going to wave, but then noticed their expression. They looked into each others eyes lovingly while Lucy swung their intertwined hands as they walked along the sidewalk. Levy blinked a few times before bolting out of the library. Only to knock into a body.</p>
<p>"Oh. Shrimp, I was just going to come get ya." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Levy blushed, still not used to the open affection. They were official about their relationship about a month ago and told everyone in the guild. Of course they kept their relationship a secret for two years before hand. They only became outward about it because Levy found out she was three weeks pregnant. Both very happy about it. Gajeel smiled at her stomach in a loving manner.</p>
<p>That's when she remembered her mission. She grabbed Gajeel's hand and led him through the crowd of people, him grunting and holding onto her hand tighter. "Gajeel, I think Lu-chan and Natsu are dating." The dragon slayer kept quiet for a moment before busting out laughing.</p>
<p>"The Salamander? I seriously doubt it Lev." They both hid behind a tree and watched the blonde haired woman and paink haired man step into a small cafe. Luckily they took the one in front of the window so it was incredibly easy to spy on them. Gajeel grunted and bent down behind a bush. Levy knew that Gajeel was a little irritated by what was going down but Levy couldn't help it.</p>
<p>Lucy was her best friend. She felt like she should know every detail of Lucy, of course she wouldn't tell a soul if they really were dating if Lucy didn't want that. They both watched as Natsu brushed a strand of hair away from Lucy's face. She gave Gajeel an excited grin. The long haired mage looked away with a scoff.</p>
<p>"So what? He's a freak when it comes to the bunny girl so I'm sure this is just him being weird." Levy sighed and rubbed her stomach. An ache starting to appear.</p>
<p>"You won't just admit defeat will you?" Gajeel grinned.</p>
<p>"Hell no shorty." The blue haired girl shook her head and focused back on the couple at hand. Natsu stuffed his mouth per usual and tried to have a conversation with the blonde mage at the same time. Lucy laughed and nodded- like he asked her a question. She wiped his food coated lips with a napkin. Gajeel, with his heightened sense of sight noticed the blush that coated Natsu's cheeks. That took Gajeel aback. Was he always this blushy and nervous around the girl? That's what Levy guessed he was thinking with his wide eyes.</p>
<p>After paying for their lunch, Natsu left again and grasped at Lucy's hand again. Gajeel narrowed his eyes and grabbed Levy, the solid script mage noticed his sudden interest in the topic. Levy grinned excitedly and caught up with the couple. The next stop was at a small park. The sun was setting so there was no one at the park. Lucy watched as Natsu played around on some of the sets around them.</p>
<p>"Are you even an adult. You look like a five year old." Lucy boasted. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and played on the monkey bars. Lucy played along and sat on a swing set. Natsu joining her shortly after. Gajeel grunted with a small chuckle and watched them closely. Levy knew he would probably hang this over the poor souls for a long time but he was sure that he wouldn't tell anyone of this. "Natsu?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Do you feel like someone is watching us?" Levy gasped quietly and ducked under the bush both her and Gajeel were currently behind. Gajeel put a hand over Levy's mouth and made sure she stayed quiet. Levy felt the need to lick his hand, but she figured he'd yell out and get them both caught.</p>
<p>"Shh shrimp. Do ya want to get caught?" Levy shook her head no and waited for him to let her go. He did as she said and they peered up from over the shrub and waited for Natsu to speak. He looked around for anyone, but it seemed he was a little distracted. The fire dragon slayer rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish laugh swung back and forth for a second.</p>
<p>"Nope, I was too focused on something else." He smirked. Lucy smiled with a blush and leaned next to her and kissed his cheek. Levy's eyes widened and she smiled so wide at Gajeel she thought her face was going to split. She noticed he rolled his eyes but she didn't care. She turned back to see Natsu's red face, touching his cheek with a far out looked.</p>
<p>"You're sweet for a dork."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>_Juvia_</p>
<p>She saw Lucy as only a love rival trying for her Gray-sama's heart. She trusted Lucy as her friend, but couldn't trust her as far as she could throw her around Gray. She always believed the celestial mage was out to claim Gray as her own and she simply could not allow that. Juvia walked along the woods with Gray and Erza after just completing a job. How the topic of Lucy came up, she had no idea.</p>
<p>"Erza I was thinking you could teach me some sword magic. I know it's a random request, but I feel if I had at least that much skill, I could be so much stronger!" Juvia watched Erza contemplate Gray's words. Erza nodded.</p>
<p>"I think it would be wise as well. I think I could teach you a thing or two." Erza smiled and nudged Gray's side. Juvia puffed up her cheeks from behind the two and crossed her arms. That's when she noticed a head of pink hair disappear from behind a tree. Was that Natsu? Of course it was, who else had pink hair around Magnolia.</p>
<p>"Gray-sama, darling? I think Natsu is over there." She pointed towards the trees a few yards away. Gray turned to where she pointed and shrugged, obviously not seeing what she did. He scoffed and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"I really didn't want to think about the flame brain, let alone see him. I guess he would be around here. His house is only a couple meters away from here. Probably training with Happy or something." Juvia frowned and thought about what she saw for a moment. She also thought she saw blonde hair with Natsu. She felt her curiosity peak for some reason, a reason unknown. She was going to slip away when Erza must of noticed her.</p>
<p>"Juvia? Where are you going?" Juvia looked at both Gray and Erza and then to where she saw Natsu.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to follow them. I'm curious." She left the two there and ran to find Natsu. Gray and Erza followed after her.</p>
<p>"Them? Juvia what are you talking about?" Gray asked her. For some reason, seeing Natsu and Lucy together sparked something inside her. She knew they were close and hoped that they were together. If that was the case then Juvia could have him all to herself. She grinned mischievously and followed to a small opening where Natsu's house was. They were training apparently. Juvia hid behind a tree and observed carefully.</p>
<p>"I see," Erza stated. Going behind her own tree. "You want to increase your spying skills. I guess I can allow it as mine need some work as well. Come Gray, let's try a stake out." Gray mumbled half hearted insults at both women but hid next to Erza. Juvia couldn't even get jealous, she was so engrossed with Natsu and Lucy. It seemed Natsu was training Lucy on combat skills.</p>
<p>"I want to still be able to fight even if I lose my magic power or something happens to my whip. I heard Yukino is undergoing the same kind of training with Sting and Rogue so I thought I'd do the same thing." Lucy explained to Natsu meekly. Natsu nodded and started to help her. He first corrected her stance, but he was a little to close for comfort and his hands would linger on her skin longer than neccessary. Erza and Gray gave each other a confused look while Juvia's face turned a rare shade of scarlet. She thought of Gray doing the same thing with her.</p>
<p>"I don't like that look you're making Juvia." Gray groaned quietly. Juvia stared at Lucy and Natsu and for once, completely ignored Gray. She watched as they started to train with Natsu as the obvious victor each time they sparred. Lucy planted her hands on her knees and huffed. She wiped the sweet that formed on her forehead and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"No fair! You keep distracting me!" Natsu laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? How so?" Lucy hummed and gazed down at his bare chest. During the sparring, he had taken off his vest, Juvia noticed the look on his face when he did. She suspected he was hoping it would bring out a reaction from the blonde. But why would he do that? Juvia was incredibly confused.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean you jerk." She said, but a smile came to herself when he puffed out his chest. She shook her head and they started to spar again. Erza and Gray had their jaws wide open as they watched the two go at it again.</p>
<p>"Uh, Erza? Are you seeing what I'm seeing? They were flirting just now...are we missing something?" Erza had a hand over her mouth with wide eyes. She nodded at what Gray said.</p>
<p>"H-How inappropriate. Why didn't they tell me?!" She cried out. Gray sweat drop and sighed deeply. Juvia then noticed how Natsu stood in front Lucy and tripped her, making her fall backwards. Unfortunately, she grabbed onto his scarf and had him tumble down with her. They rolled down a small hill and stopped at the bottom. Luckily, they could still watch with front row seats. Lucy heaved and looked up at the man who was positioned above her.</p>
<p>"You did that on purpose." She licked her lips and traveled her eyes down to his. All three gasped and watched with narrowed eyes. Natsu chuckled lightly and leaned down slightly.</p>
<p>"Maybe." He planted his lips on hers. Erza and Juvia were so red, they were sure they were going to faint. Gray yelled out in anger and covered his eyes.</p>
<p>"Gross!" He whisper yelled. The couple continued to make out before Natsu dropped his lips to her neck and planted butterfly kisses all over. Lucy shuddered and moaned.</p>
<p>"Natsu..."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Gray took both Erza and Juvia's hands and started to walk the opposite direction. Juvia went darker when she was how scarlet Gray's ears were. "We-We're leaving." Erza and Juvia nodded and let him lead them back to the guild.</p>
<p>Who knew?</p>
<p>_Jellal_</p>
<p>He was traveling to Hargeon to stock up on some items with Meredy and Oracion Seis as they were part if Crime Sorciere. Of course they were hidden from society and had put their hoods up. Cobra stuck close to him and Meredy and surprisingly so, him and Cobra had gotten a bit close. It was expected though as he could read thoughts. You always had to be careful of what you would think when you are around him.</p>
<p>It did fix his distraction with thinking of other things. Erza to be more specific. Now that he knows Cobra can hear his thoughts on literally everything, it has made him more self aware of what he thinks, especially when it comes to the scarlet haired mage. He picked up a few vegetables and threw them in a bag. Cobra helped him negotiate with the person selling fruit and got the price a couple hundred jewel lower.</p>
<p>That's when he saw Natsu and Lucy together. He felt himself smile and looked around for Erza. If they were here so was she. He was then nudged by Cobra. He shook his head and pointed to his ears. Jellal felt his face heat and look away. How could he forget. Jellal then noticed how Natsu bent down to Lucy's level and kiss her jaw. Lucy shooed him away with a giggle. Jellal felt himself freeze and watch the two give each other kisses.</p>
<p>When did this happen? You would of thought Erza would of tried to contact him and gush about it. Maybe they were keeping it a secret, but then why were they so affectionate with each other out in the open. He looked at Natsu's loving face and blinked. He never saw that kind of expression from Natsu before, it was quite odd. He remember back to when he was beat by Natsu. It's surprising how that demon from before became a blushing fool.</p>
<p>Meredy noticed them too and squealed while Angel only scoffed. "Well it's about damn time. That Lucy chick jumped off a waterfall for that pink haired idiot." Midnight only looked at them with a blank stare. Jellal was sure he had nothing to say on the matter, he literally had no romantic bone in his body. Cobra snickered at Jellal's thought. Meredy continued to squeal, wishing that Ultear was there to see it.</p>
<p>That's when Cobra's face became red. Angel noticed this and placed her hand on his head. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Spill, what's your deal all of a sudden? Why are you so red?" She smirked. "Miss that snake girl of yours?" It seemed Cobra was off in his own world when Meredy finally snapped him out of his daze.</p>
<p>"What's up with you?" Cobra then covered his ears and shook his head as if he was trying to get something out of his head.</p>
<p>"Oh god, make it stop!" Jellal looked at him in shock. Was there an enemy? He looked around them and went into a fighting stance. The other team members joined after him and searched around to see if there was any danger. If it was possible- Cobra face turned a darker shade. "I thought he was just an innocent and dense idiot. Oh how wrong was I?!" Jellal dropped his raised fist and narrowed his eyes, forming his mouth in a small o.</p>
<p>"What...?" Midnight asked him.</p>
<p>"Oh man, she's even worse!" The blue haired man grabbed the poison dragon slayer's shoudlers so that he could focus on him. Cobra looked up and flinched whenever he heard something. Jellal was starting to feel nervous for some reason, like he wasn't going to like the answer to the question he was going to ask.</p>
<p>"What is going on? Why are you acting this way?"</p>
<p>"We have to leave first then before I puke. Oh god, shut up Natsu!" Natsu looked up for a moment, hearing someone call his name. He shrugged and started to speak to Lucy again with a small smirk. Checking her out as he did so. It seemed she was doing the same, Jellal noticed. He was now positive he didn't want to know. They were about to go to a different part of Hargeon when Natsu finally noticed them all . He grinned widely and grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran to them.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, didn't think we'd find you here." Jellal nodded.</p>
<p>"Me either. Is it just you two today?" Jellal couldn't help but ask.</p>
<p>"Yup we took a mission by ourselves. Gray and Erza were still out and Wendy, Charle, and Happy went out on their own mission. Luckily with Natsu, we got done quickly so we decided to stroll around the shops for a while before going back to our hotel." Lucy smiled. Her smiled then disappeared when he looked at Cobra. "Uhm...is he okay?"</p>
<p>"Hell no blondie, what's it to you?" Cobra snarled with his ears still covered. A thick blush coated his cheeks. "Why can't you think that shit somewhere else, just go back to that hotel if you're so eager." Lucy squeaked and covered her own red face. Natsu nervously scratched the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Damn...forgot you could hear thoughts. This is embarrassing." He awkwardly stated. Jellal finally put the pieces together and looked at Meredy with a shocked expression. She seemed to have the same reaction, getting him to think she just figured it out too. Lucy looked horrified, she looked like she was desperately trying to think of something else.</p>
<p>"Thinking about cats won't help you now."</p>
<p>"Shut up Cobra!"</p>
<p>_Sting_</p>
<p>He laughed in excitement and looked around at the beauty that was Magnolia. He was sure he was going to surprise Natsu with his presence. Fairy Tail had no idea the he, Yukino, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch were visiting them today. As the master of Sabertooth, it was expected to have so much paperwork so when he got a free day, he took advantage of it. Why not go visit Fairy Tail.</p>
<p>Yukino wanted to come along so she could catch up with Lucy and Levy while Rogue wanted to talk with Gajeel. Sting's main focus was sparring with Natsu. Rogue noticed his overwhelming happiness and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Don't look so happy. It's weird and people are starting to get creeped out." As if on cue, different people on the streets backed away from the blonde dragon slayer, sporting uncomfortable expressions. Sting only shrugged. He didn't care what others thought of him, he was going to Fairy Tail today, like a child, he laughed happily.</p>
<p>"I'm excited as well Sting-kun. I really want to see Lucy-san. I haven't gotten to talk to her in a couple months now, we just haven't had any time." Yukino clapped her hands and smiled widely when she thought of the celestial mage. Sting wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her away from Rogue.</p>
<p>"See, you get it Yukino. Rogue is just being an emo...per usual" Sting snickered in a teasing tone. Rogue groaned but caught up to them, with Frosch in his arms. Lector was currently perched on Yukino's shoudler. The red cat cackled with his best friend, agreeing with him.</p>
<p>"Yeah and I want to see Happy and Lilly. I especially want to see Charle." Lector swooned. Frosch smoked and stared into nothing in particular.</p>
<p>"Fro wants to too!" He lifted his tiny arms up in excitement. They all finally made it to the guild, slamming the guild doors open. Sting immediately sniffing around for Natsu. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Erza stood up and placed her hands in her waist.</p>
<p>"Ah Sabertooth. What a nice surprise." Yukino waved at her and looked around for her blonde friend. Everyone came up to them and greeted them while Lector and Frosch went to Wendy's table to talk to Fairy Tail's exceeds.</p>
<p>"Where is Lucy-san and Natsu-san?" Yukino suddenly asked. At the mentioning of their names, Erza, Gray, and Juvia blushed considerably. Rogue gave Sting an odd look but the light dragon slayer just shrugged. He figured that all Fairy Tail members were weirdos.</p>
<p>"U-Uh," Erza turned to Gray, signaling to do something. Gray shook his head. Erza turned back to Sabertooth and placed a finger on her chin and looked up in thought. "Well, if anywhere, they would be at Lucy's apartment." Sting nodded with a small smile and grabbed Yukino's wrist.</p>
<p>"You comin' Rogue?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'll be here. Have fun." Sting waved him off and ran out of the guild with Yukino in his grasp. She pleaded him to slow down.</p>
<p>"Do you even know where Lucy-san lives?" Sting stopped in his tracks. Where did she live? He racked his brain for any answer but then smacked his forehead. His nose, duh! He could just find Natsu's scent and find them from there. He pointed to his nose and sniffed the air for any trace of Natsu. He stopped when he finally found it.</p>
<p>He followed the trail until his scent got stronger and stronger. They came up to a two story building on Stawberry street. He pointed up to a window on the second floor. "That's where they are." He grinned. Yukino smiled.</p>
<p>"This must be Lucy-san's apartment. It is quite nice, maybe I should move here or somewhere like it."Sting frowned. Why would she want to do that? Since Yukino had no place to stay, he allowed her to stay with him, of course his place was big enough so that she could sleep in her own room and have her own bathroom. She had her own apartment and the catch was, it was free. He didn't charge her a dime. "On the other hand, your place is very nice."</p>
<p>He sighed in relief. He really needed a woman's touch in his house. Before she lived there, he lived in a pigsty, but she would clean it every week with his help. It was such a better system than just living in it. What could he say? He was a dragon slayer and they were known for hoarding and being messy. He started to climb up the wall when Yukino screamed out.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Get down!" Luckily, she was hushed about it so Lucy or Natsu wouldn't hear. He still did want to surprise him. Sting tilted his head to the side.</p>
<p>"I'm going to her apartment of course."</p>
<p>"U-Use the door then!" Sting smirked and grabbed Yukino by the waist and hauled her up with him. She flared her arms to gain her balance back.</p>
<p>"Where's the fun in that?" He climbed to the window and was going to knock on it when he heard hushed whispers. He stopped and ducked under the window, but peered his eyes over the small ledge.</p>
<p>"What is it-" He put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.</p>
<p>"Shh." She nodded and he let go of her face.</p>
<p>"I smell Sting." A voice from inside the apartment said. There was a small female groan come from another person. Sting could hear the sound of kisses from inside. It was clear as day, someone inside was kissing Natsu. He only assumed it was Lucy...he had no idea they were like that.</p>
<p>"Come on Natsu, don't ruin the moment by mentioning his name." He would of been offended if he wasn't so flustered by the small groan come from Natsu. He could smell the lust rolling off their bodies. He will admit that they both probably came at the wrong time. They continued their little session while Sting jumped down and walked away with Yukino.</p>
<p>"Sting-sama? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Uh I think so, just slightly disturbed. Let's go, we'll talk to them when they decide to show up at their guild."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"We came at the wrong time." Yukino cocked her head to the side at his high-pitched voice and red face.</p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p>~Bonus~</p>
<p>Lucy smoothed down her hair and fixed Natsu's scarf and pants. Natsu sniffed around once more, making Lucy huff in annoyance. "Yeah he's been here. I know he was here. I can smell him, Yukino , and Rogue at the guild. We should hurry so we can say hi." Lucy smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"You know...I was thinking...if you want, we could tell them now." Natsu's face lit up and he smiled brightly at her.</p>
<p>"Really Luce? I mean we have kept it a secret for a year now...are you sure you're ready." Lucy elbowed him and giggled.</p>
<p>"Of course you dunce. The only reason I wanted to keep us a secret is because you know how they'd be. They would probably ask inappropriate questions and then ask when the wedding is. Our guild is kind of crazy. Anyway, we've been getting carried away with pda and been caught by Crime Sorciere and people walking Magnolia streets. Word was going to get around at some point anyway." Natsu nodded. They made it to the guild and opened the door. Sting was being comforted by Rogue and a couple other Fairy Tail members as he groaned.</p>
<p>"Sting! What's up?!" Natsu chimed happily. Sting looked up at him for a moment before looking away with red ears. Natsu acknowledged he was blushing but what for? "Dude what's your problem?" Erza then lifted a sword to Natsu's throat.</p>
<p>"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out.</p>
<p>"You are the problem! Most of us here were subjected to your relationship and poor sting was practically traumatized by it." Erza stated coldly.</p>
<p>"I thought Natsu was the innocent one besides Wendy out of the dragon slayers..." Sting mumbled. Yukino placed a hand on her red cheek.</p>
<p>"Oh my..."</p>
<p>Lucy's face turned crimson and she looked at the guild. "W-What do you mean you've been subjected by it...?" Everyone started to talk at once but a voice was heard over all of them.</p>
<p>"I saw you cuddling in the guild with his hand on your thigh." Kana slurred.</p>
<p>"Gajeel and I found you guys on a date and playing at that park and you kissing his cheek. Sorry Lu-chan..." Levy chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>"Gray-sama, Erza-san, and Juvia found you guys "sparring" at Natsu-san's house. We left before we could see anything else."</p>
<p>"Cobra told me about your thoughts while you guys were on a job in Hargeon." Kinana blushed, looking away from the two.</p>
<p>"And Yukino and I just witnessed what you guys were doing in Lucy-san's apartment." Natsu even blushed at how many people were coming forth with their interactions with them. Natsu smiled sheepishly at Lucy. They kept it for a secret for around nine months before they started getting lazy. Even Loke popped out and told everyone that instead of doing a job like they were supposed to, they just made out.</p>
<p>"I had to do the request for them." Loke smirked.</p>
<p>"Ugh Loke, get the hell out of here." Lucy forced his gate closed and huffed in irritation. "Now that you all know about our little secret, I have one thing to say to you all." Lucy clenched her fist in anger. Gray only scoffed.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? And what's that?"</p>
<p>"Stop spying on us!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>